Perceptor
(originally named Perceptors then renamed to collectors, then changed back) are a kind of guild "monster". They are commonly called percs. Setting a Perc Designated guild members may place a Perceptor on their current map for a fee (based on the level of the guild). The Perc will get drops and experience gained on the map as if it were a participant in all combats there, and will hold them until a guild member collects them or until they are killed by another adventurer (who would get all the dropped items, and if they're a member of a guild, all the guild XP gathered). When a guild's collectors are attacked, guild members get a notice and are given the option to defend it, which summons them into the battle. Not all maps accept percs - the last room of dungeons (as of 1.16.2) do not accept them, and dungeons in general only allow a perc to summon two guild members to defend it. The cost of placing a perc is 1000+10*(Guild Level) . Characteristics As a guild gains levels, their Percs become more powerful. A Perc has (Guild level)*100 Vitality and (Guild level) % resist to all elements (maximum of 50%). For each gained level, 5 points can be spent to raise any of the following: * Prospecting (1 per 1 point) * Wisdom (1 per 1 point) * Pods (20 per 1 point) * Number of Perceptors (1 per 10 point) * Perc spell levels (used by the Perc to defend itself in battle 1 level per 5 points) Percs have offensive and defensive spells. Spending points on spells increases the effectiveness of those spells, just like with characters. Perc spells and characteristics can be turned back into characteristic points through Perc Forgetfulness Potions. Spells Just like characters, s have spells too, to use when they come under attack. Their spells vary, from Shields to Healing. Perc spell use can be erratic. In battles where many defenders are present, they often move away from enemies or pass their turn without acting. In contrast to Characters who gain spells at level 1 and can use them without spending spell points, Percs begin with all spells at level 0 (and must raise them to lv. 1 to make them usable). Collecting Items Obtained By Percs Guild members who have the right to remove items from a Perc may do so if they're on the same map. As of 1.23, any of these exchanges also removes the perc from the map. Fighting a Perc Percs are difficult for low-level characters (under L60) to defeat because of their high level of HP, resistances, and area attacks. General strategy is to remove AP from the perc (Xelors or Cras can do this very effectively) or to defeat it very quickly. Because perc strength depends on guild level, it is wise to know the approximate strength of a guild before attacking their perc. Knowing about a guild also helps determine what guild members (if any) would be summoned by the perc for defense. If a perc is defeated, the battle ends immediately even if guild members are left in battle. Caution: Losing a fight against a Perc costs 3000 energy in addition to normal energy loss. Also, like other PVP-style combat, no xp is directly given to the winning party. Defending a Perc When your Perc is attacked, you will be warned by a purple message in your chat window, along with a link your Perc's name and location. Clicking that will open the guild window. There you can see who's attacking by hovering over the progress bar in the "Att." column. To defend the perc, click one of the player slots on the right. You can join the fight to defend only if you are not in a fight or otherwise occupied. Don't close the guild window, or you will lose the chance to defend the Perc. Winners of a perc battle are returned to where they were before the battle, while losers are returned to their last save point (possibly removing them from dungeons they were in) Defenders of a perc do not lose energy nor do their pets lose health. Removing a Perc Percs are removed when a guild member collects resources from them. Removing a perc does not return the kamas spent to place it. Once withdrawn (or defeated), perceptors cannot be placed on the same map by the same guild for a period of 10 minutes per level of the guild. Category:Game information Category:Monster